1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an illuminating device, and more particularly to a multi-purpose fishing light incorporating fishing, spot, and flood light capabilities into a single light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our co-pending application Ser. No. 344,134, filed Mar. 23 1973, discloses a night fishing light especially suited for bass fishing, and the like. This night fishing light has a rheostat control providing adjustment of the brightness of a lamp forming the light to whatever natural light is available at a given time. More specifically, the brightness of the lamp is adjustable to whatever light is required for the fisherman to see the brush and bank edge, and the like, for night casting in order to catch bass and other fish.
Prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
1,423,911 A. D. Cardwell July 25, 1922 1,444,831 R. E. Dewey Feb. 13, 1923 2,612,548 E. F. Swanson Sep. 30, 1952 2,656,452 T. Phils Oct. 20, 1953 2,744,187 C. J. Moak May 1, 1956 2,932,018 J. J. Schwartz Apr. 5, 1960 2,983,810 R. S. James et al May 9, 1961.